Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
|wiki = |artículo = |imagen = Disgaea_Hour_of_Darkness.jpg |diseñador = |desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: T |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} es un videojuego RPG táctico desarrollado y publicado por Nippon Ichi Software en Japón, Atlus USA, Inc. en Norteamérica, y Koei en Europa para la consola de videojuegos Sony PlayStation 2. Fue lanzado originalmente en Japón el 30 de enero del 2003, y posteriormente lanzado el 27 de agosto del 2003 en Norteamérica, y en Europa el 28 de mayo del 2004. Nippon Ichi también ha licenciado y producido una gran variedad de mercancía de ''Disgaea, incluyendo un manga. En el 2006, Nippon Ichi lanzó una secuela llamada Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories para la PlayStation 2, así como una serie anime de 12 episodios llamada: Makai Senki Disgaea. Posteriormente el 30 de noviembre del 2006 en Japón, y el 30 de octubre del 2007 en Norteamérica fue lanzada una traslación para la consola portátil de Sony con el nombre de Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness teniendo al año siguiente una traslación para el Nintendo DS. Una segunda secuela, Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, fue lanzada para la PlayStation 3 el 26 de agosto de 2008 y la última entrega de la serie, Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, fue lanzada en el año 2011. Modo de juego Disgaea es un juego de rol táctico. El modo de juego en batalla toma lugar en un mapa dividido en un campo cuadriculado. El jugador controla a un escuadrón de unidades humanoides o monstruos las cuales ocupan cada uno un solo cuadro y combaten contra un determinado número de enemigos. Dependiendo del personaje y el ataque elegido, el jugador será capaz de asestar daño a unidad de enemigos especifica o a una región designada en el mapa. El combate acaba cuando todas las unidades enemigas o las del jugador son eliminadas. Los personajes humanoides son capaces de cargar y lanzar a otras unidades a lo largo del mapa con el propósito de permitir a los aliados moverse más lejos o forzar a los enemigos a mantener su distancia. Esto incluso permite al jugador capturar enemigos lanzándolos a la base panel; estos enemigos se convertirán en aliados y posteriormente pueden ser usados en subsecuentes mapas. La oportunidad de capturar a un enemigo de esta manera depende de varios factores. El fallar al capturar al enemigo resultara en la muerte de todos los personajes dentro de la base panel, y el enemigo sobrevivirá. El jugador tiene la opción de seguir en el modo historia donde deberá superar los retos de la computadora para poder avanzar en la trama o mejorar sus tropas y armas utilizando el Item World, donde puede explorar los niveles desarrollados aleatoreamente dentro de cualquier item del juego, pudiendo jugar 30, 50 o hasta 100 niveles con enemigos cada vez más difíciles pero recompensas más altas. Además se pueden desbloquear, a través de propuestas a un Congreso (que puede aprobar por votación dicha propuesta o resolver la oposición a golpes), el desbloquear mas items o niveles, donde podrás enfrentar enemigos de niveles cada vez más altos con la recompensa de que algunos pueden ser reclutados con tus tropas para usarlos en batallas posteriores. Personajes * es el hijo del Rey Krichevskoy, que planea convertirse en señor del inframundo tras la muerte de su padre. Él es increíblemente arrogante, y siempre trata de probar que es el demonio más fuerte en el inframundo. Aunque en ciertos momentos y según avanza la historia se ve como su actitud arrogante cambia. Él se debilita físicamente cuando escucha palabras optimistas, especialmente "amor", y cuando ve mujeres con cuerpos sensuales. Además siente un vínculo con Etna, al ser ellos una brigada, con el objetivo que el príncipe Laharl se convierta en un rey (de los demonios). Y por supuesto con la torpe ayuda de sus Prinny que ellos también son parte de la brigada. ** Kaori Mizuhashi (Japonés), Barbara Goodson (Inglés) * Etna es la líder del escuadrón Prinny, y uno de los pocos vasallos que quedan el Castillo del inframundo después de la muerte del Rey Krichevskoy. Ella sirve a Laharl, aunque de una manera muy sarcástica e insubordinada. A pesar de esto le tiene un gran respeto a Laharl, debido a la lealtad que le tenía a su padre. Ella es muy abusiva con el escuadrón Prinny, y regularmente utiliza la violencia excesiva y el miedo para mantenerlos en línea. ** Tomoe Hanba (Japonés), Amanda Winn-Lee (Inglés) * es una aprendiz de ángel enviada a una misión para asesinar al rey Krichevskoy. Después de saber que su objetivo ya está muerto, ella sigue a Laharl, determinada a saber si los demonios son incapaces de sentir amor. Ella es muy inocente e ingenua, aunque ella es profundamente devota al serafín Lamington y al concepto de esparcir el amor a sus semejantes. Ella está obsesionada con los héroes de las series tokusatsu y por casualidad puede querer al príncipe Laharl. ** Yuko Sasamoto (Japonés), Sandy Fox (Inglés) * Captain Gordon es el 37.º "Defensor de la Tierra", enviado al inframundo con el propósito de detener una invasión potencial. Gordon tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, a pesar de ser muy tonto. El también desconoce las verdaderas intenciones de los demás, y nunca se da cuenta cuando es engañado hasta que es demasiado tarde. Aunque su sentido de justicia lo motiva incluso en los momentos más oscuros. ** Nobuo Tobita (Japonés), Michael McConnohie (Inglés) * Jennifer es la hermosa asistente de Gordon. Jennifer es una mujer sensual, y gusta de hacer bromas en un estilo muy coqueto. A pesar de su apariencia, su inteligencia y su conocimiento técnico sobrepaso al de muchos científicos, habiendo creado un robot completamente funcional a la edad de los cinco años y a la vez ganar su Ph. D. a la edad de diez. Ella es muy habilidosa en las artes marciales, especialmente el Kung Fu. ** Chiwa Saitō (Japonés), Paula Tiso (Inglés) * Mid-boss es un presumido demonio bastante interesado en Laharl. Su verdadero nombre es Vyers, y se llama a sí mismo el Adonis Oscuro, aunque Laharl lo considera indigno del título y lo compara con un Jefecillo (o Jefecín en la versión hackeada de la DS) por el resto del juego, a pesar del desacuerdo de Vyers. Habla en un tono de voz muy culto mezclado con francés, Vyers es muy consciente y confiado en sus propias habilidades. El ve a Laharl como su rival, a pesar de que Laharl no piensa lo mismo con respecto a él. Se sospecha que puede ser la reencarnación del rey Krichevskoy. ** Chihiro Suzuki (Japonés), Grant George (Inglés) Relanzamientos Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness Una traducción para la PlayStation Portable llamada Disgaea Portable fue lanzada en Japón el 30 de noviembre de 2006. Posteriormente fue lanzada en Norteamérica el 30 de octubre del 2007 bajo el nombre de Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness. Afternoon of Darkness presenta varios extras sobre el original, tales como un formato 16:9 para tomar ventaja de la pantalla en formato ancho del PSP. También existe un modo que se enfoca en Etna como el personaje principal. En Etna Mode, Etna mata a Laharl por accidente mientras intenta despertarlo al inicio del juego, convirtiéndola en el personaje central. También hay varios jefes extras tales como Overlord Zetta de Makai Kingdom y Rozalin y Adell de Disgaea 2. Por primera vez existe un modo de juego multiplayer a través de las conexiones Ad-hoc. Este presenta múltiples modos de juego como "Defeat the Leader," "Capture the Flag," y el original "Battle." En el modo multiplayer, cada jugador tiene acceso a "Geocubes" los cuales dan diferentes efectos al campo de batalla. Otros nuevos añadidos incluyen una "music shop" (tienda musical), la cual permite al jugador escuchar varias de las canciones del juego e incluso cambiar el tema del Item World, y además de un récord keeper, el cual permite grabar varios bits de información tales como los enemigos asesinados por los aliados e ítems obtenidos. Por consiguiente, Afternoon of Darkness incluye una opción para cambiar el idioma y la opción de eliminar las animaciones en batalla. La mayoría de las escenas sin diálogos de la versión japonesa ahora tienen diálogos grabados. Aunque, cuando se elige el idioma inglés, las escenas que en la versión de PS2 no tenían diálogo siguen sin diálogo. Una omisión notable del juego es la de la canción de "The Invasion from Within" de Tsunami Bomb. Debido al hecho de que Atlus fue el distribuidor de la versión de PS2 y consiguió licenciar la canción, y puesto que NIS America (la marca de Nippon Ichi en América) publicó la traducción de PSP ellos mismos, no consiguieron retener los derechos de usar la canción y no renegociaron el usarla. También ausente se encuentra la canción "One With the Stars", la cual al igual que "The Invasion from Within", fue agregada en la versión original de PS2 por Atlus. Disgaea DS El 5 de marzo, Weekly Famitsu confirmo a través de un anuncion oficial que el juego: seria lanzado para el Nintendo DS. El 7 de marzo, NIS America confirmo que una nueva edición del juego: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness seria lanzada para la Nintendo DS en Norteamérica, Europa y Australia. El juego es una traslación de la versión de PSP, e incluye un modo de juego multiplayer y el Modo Etna. Con el propósito de utilizar completamente las capacidades del Nintendo DS, varias mejoras claves fueron hechas para la interfaz del usuario y del sistema de juegoNIS, America Inc. Disgaea DS is coming to the U.S., dood! La versión de Nintendo DS version contiene las siguientes mejoras:NIS, America Inc. NIS America reveals Disgaea DS for the Nintendo DS * Geo Cubes – Una nueva adición de la versión de PSP, Geo Cubes son items mágicos que le agregan mayor profundidad a las batallas multiplayer. Pueden ser utilizad para mejoras habilidades, invocar monstruos o atacar enemigos. * Demon Gadgets – Ítems generados al azar que aparecen en el campo de batalla. Las unidades pueden ganar poder adquiriendo estos gadgets. Algunos demon gadgets pueden subir de nivel a unidad 30 niveles a la vez. * Unlockable Characters (Personajes Desbloqueables) - Para el juego serán incluidos tanto los personajes desbloqueables del Disgaea original, así como Adell y Rozalin de Disgaea 2 serán desbloqueables como jefes ocultos en la Cave of Ordeals, así como la guía de la Dark Assembly, Pleinair. Overlord Zetta también debutara como un personaje desbloqueable y jugable. Disgaea DS fue lanzado en Norteamérica el 23 de septiembre del 2008, a través de la distribuidora NIS America,Atlus and NIS America Continue Distribution Partnership with Three Upcoming Titles; Atlus to Serve as Exclusive North American Distributor for Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Disgaea DS, and Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure y en Europa el por NIS Europe en conjunto con Square-Enix. Cabe mencionar que fue traducida esta tarjeta DS al español por los mismos fans, además de devolver a las voces japonesas con la 2.ª traducción al español, también por los mismos fans. Referencias Enlaces externos * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness en Giant Bomb * Sitio Oficial de Disgaea por Atlus * Sitio Web Oficial de Disgaea en Nippon Ichi Software * Tsunami Bomb; compositores del tema 'The Invasion From Within', la canción principal de la versión en inglés de Disgaea. * Entrevista de Tokidoki Journal con Tenpei Sato * Entrevista de Tokidoki Journal con Souhei Niikawa (2/27/2006) * Entrevista de Tokidoki Journal con Souhei Niikawa (9/27/2006) * Entrevista de Tokidoki Journal con Takehito Harada